gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes
__TOC__ * Developers : Rockstar North and Mr.Korean * Publishers : Rockstar North * Release dates : When it's done * Protagonist(s) : See below * Locations(s) : Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas in 3D * Setting : 1993 Description Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes(aka GTA:MP) is mission pack for GTA3 series and further. Originally this made with novel named GTA3:Scarlet Canon, but that was canceled for copyright controversy. But now, that revive with a new name. This is novel for canonical researchers, and DLC for gamers. I don't know Rockstar really will make this-but hope is splendid thing, right? Frankly speaking, I REALLY want that. For original concepts, please see GTA wiki. Contents * Story missions : Remade missions in original GTA and newly added missions. For canonical story makers. * Side missions : For slaves of achievements and trophies. * Places : New playgrounds and battlefields. Note that there's not new buildings, but also new districts (see below). * Characters : New allies and enemies of our protagonists. All vehicles of the GTA III era appear in here regardless of the series (except GTA Advance). I don't add new weapons and vehicles because of my very little knowledge about American culture. So if you want to add some, just do it. Navigation * Lime text = Protagonists * Cyan text = Supporting Characters * Crimson text = Main Antagonists * Salmon text = Secondary Antagonists * Yellow text = Minor Characters * Fuchsia text = Places Characters See Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/Characters. Locations See Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/Locations. Buildings are contained. Vice Islands * Canary Island - Residential * Port Felicity - Industrial * Iguana Islands - Jungle(?) * Sunnyside - Commercial Upstate Liberty * Mistridge - Hillside * Liberty City Prison - Prison, Island * Schlechberg - Commercial * Guernsey Park - Park * New Guernsey - Residential * Fort Petula - Industrial San Andreas Countryside * Aye Valley - North of LV * Sunview - East of LS * Potato Island - West of SF Timeline *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/Before 1984 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1984 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1985 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1986 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1987 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1988 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1989 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1990 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1991 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1992 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1993 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1994 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1995 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1996 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1997 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1998 Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/1999 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/2000 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/2001 Grand Theft Auto 3 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/2002 *Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/2003 Events See Grand Theft Auto: Deleted Scenes/Events. ※ This chapter will be combined with "Timeline". Side Missions * Contracts * Assets ** Kaufman Cabs ** Sunshine Autos * Director's Cut * Most Wanted * Random Encounter Category:Grand Theft Auto: Mission Package